Creekstone
Creekstone is a long-furred brown tabby tom with a lighter underbelly, paws, muzzle and tail-tip with bright amber eyes. Description Appearance Creekstone is a rather fluffy tom cat. His long fur keeps him very warm in Leaf-bare, however, it stays the same in Greenleaf. He is usually very warm in Greenleaf too, making him uncomfortable at some points. He gets used to living with it and often seeks shade at that time of year. For him, it's not easy to groom himself either, but he manages to balance it out. His long, nimble legs keep his very fluffy tail high up from the leaves, making it easy at some points to catch prey. When catching birds or other pieces of prey - it's not the easiest for him. His broad shoulders make his whole long-body balanced out. His wide paws make it easy for him to pounce and catch prey with his claws. His claws are short, but sharp, tearing almost instantly into any prey that lands in his paws. His eyes are a powerful, glowing, bright, round and glaring amber eyes. They are wide and round, making his vision clear and sight powerful within his long fur. Character Growing up, Creekstone was always determined, however, as he strives to be the best warrior ever - he grew more focused and intense on his duties. Now, as a full warrior and adult, Creekstone is often described as determined and focused. Once set on a task, he makes absolute sure he will finish it and not let any cat down. Although he is not aware that this can tear into his relationships. On the bright side of his determined personality makes him a somewhat loyal warrior. Other traits he has is his pride. He takes pride within being in StormClan. If he is praised, it shoots up his ego some more. If scolded, he tries to make himself into something better - sometimes though if he feels it was unintended - he may try turn around the situation and convince that it was okay and whatnot. Often, if in a playful situation, he brings out his humour. He does try to be funny - but sometimes doesn't really know if the thing he said was funny or not. If not, he can get embarrassed. He is very fragile when it comes to humour. Abilities Creekstone is a valued hunter. His sharp, but short claws make it easy for him to kill prey. He is so used to his long-furred body that he can hunt rodents well with it. Although not easy to hunt birds, he is still seen as a somewhat good. His broad body may make it seem like he is a valued fighter also - but he is very clumsy and overwhelmed when it comes to battling - making him panic and be unsure where he is hitting his attacker and whatnot. Once calmed, he is an okay fighter. He is just 'your average warrior' when it comes to fighting. Biography Childhood Coming Soon. Adulthood Coming Soon. Lineage Coming Soon Relationships Family Coming Soon Friends Coming Soon Love Interest(s) Coming Soon Rivals Coming Soon Peers Coming Soon Other Coming Soon Quotes Coming Soon Trivia :Coming Soon Images Life Pixels Creekpaw.adol.png|Adolescent Creekstone.adult.png|Adult